


Don't You Need (Somebody to Love)

by LauraRose, xphil98197



Series: Somebody to Love [2]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRose/pseuds/LauraRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the demons get the best of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec nodded. "I want to try it."

"Let's get him settled in, and then you can," James nodded. "He's our priority now."

William whimpered as Alec scooped him carefully into his arms.

James unlocked the door and motioned Alec to lay him down on the sofa. He brought back blankets and pillows from the bedroom, and covered William. "I'll start tea," he told Alec softly, wanting the young man to sleep a bit more.

Alec nodded, sitting down to watch over William with a tired gaze.

James stopped the kettle before the whistle started and brought back a tray with mugs for each of them, and a plate of toast. He sat on the floor, head against Alec's knee, where he could watch over William as well.

William was asleep, deeply so, the expression on his face oddly calm and content as Alec extended a hand and run it through James hair.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" James sighed, wrapping the blanket around himself. "I can never get warm after hospitals."

Alec sighed and played with his hair. "Yes, I think he will be..."

"I hope so," James said softly, leaning into Alec's hand.

Alec stayed there, sipping his tea, but it was clear that William was very much asleep. "Perhaps we should go to bed," he said quietly. 

"I'll carry him," James stood with a weary groan. His back and shoulders ached from the tension, and Alec must have felt worse, having spent the day in restraints.

Alec nodded. "We need a bigger bed, you know," he said quietly. 

"We need a bigger apartment, bring the pillows, yeah?" James lifted William and carried him to the bedroom, and laid him down gently.

Alec did so, coming in to tuck a pillow under William’s head.

"Alright, I'm beat," James stripped off his clothes.

Alec did too, and slipped into bed behind James, an arm draped over Bond and William.

"Wake me if you need to?" James wove their fingers together and placed a kiss on William's forehead.

William yawned and turned, and started to cuddle in. 

"Rest," James told him. "We'll be here with you." He put his other arm under William's head to cushion him.

"Yessir," he yawned and curled into him, sleeping.

James dozed fitfully, opening his eyes every time William stirred. He felt fortunate to have William safe, but luck only held out so long. "How can I keep you safe?" He wondered softly.

In the morning, it was William who woke and sat up slowly, blinking. Too hot, he wordlessly slipped out of bed.

James frowned and opened his eyes, immediately panicking at the lack of warmth against him. He shook Alec and jumped out of bed, terrified he would find William hurt, or worse.

William was in the front room, blanket over his legs, sipping tea.

"Hey," James grabbed the doorway, trying not to skid in and scare William. "Can I get you anything?"

William looked up at him, blinking. He smiled a little. "I'm fine."

"Want company, or do you need some space?" James asked, heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to make coffee, want any toast?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, just tired," he said, looking past him to where Alec dithered, unsure

"Alec, come here and kneel," James said kindly, remembering Alec's request the day before. "You have something to tell William?"

William watched as Alec came over and knelt by James, eyes closing.

"Come on then Alec, let's hear it," James petted his hair.

"I want to try," Alec said quietly. "I want... no, need to understand."

"And what do you have to say about the other night?" James asked.

"I'm sorry... so incredibly sorry...""

"We both have appointments to speak with psych," James added. 

William nodded. "I know, Alec," he said softly. His hands reached for both of them.

"We're not good at this," James swallowed. "But we don't know what to do without you, or without each other."

"I love you," William said softly. "Both of you," the words made his tongue feel swollen, heavy and unyielding.

"I know how hard that is for you to say," James squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I'll do my best to be worthy of it."

Alec nodded. "As will I," and William beemed. Alec looked down, shame dancing in his gaze.

"Alec is going to be submitting," James said softly. "He's going to see what it's like, and see how it feels from the other side, what the demons are that he needs to face."

William nodded. "As much as I'd like to join in, Il going to sit here and nap, and watch for now. Is that okay?"

"Let's start with what we did yesterday, Alec, restraints and a blindfold," James said. "But first, breakfast for all of us. No one ate yesterday."

Alec nodded. "I'll cook," he was already on his feet

"Toast and eggs, something easy on the stomach?" James requested, taking a seat next to William on the couch. "You get some rest, love."

"I'm fine, James," he said, fingering the bandages.

"I know, but you're tired, and I'd like to hold you, if you don't mind?"

William nodded. "I would like to be held..."

"Come here, then," James got comfortable and pulled William into his arms, wrapping them both in the soft blanket that was on the sofa. "My little kitten," James ran his fingers through William's tangled hair.

"Don't worry about me," William scolded gently.

"Shhh," James sighed. "I can't help it. I let you down."

He scoffed. "How did you figure that?"

"I should have been with you instead of Alec, keeping you safe," James couldn't meet his eyes.

William caught his chin. "Some threats, you can't protect me from," William said softly.

"I wish I could," James said. "Is there any way we can help?"

He shook his head and looked up as Alec came in.

"I made breakfast," Alec handed James a large plate and knelt next to the couch. "Would you like more tea?"

"After breakfast," said the young man absently, plucking a slice of toast.

"Yes sir," Alec laid his head against James's knee. He offered his wrists for the restraints.

"Pass them here," William told him. 

He kept his head down and offered them to William, still on his knees.

William slowly wrapped each one around his wrist. Alec groaned, eyes closing.

James just watched, and ate his food.

William nodded towards Alec, his eyes calm and closed.

"Open your mouth, Alec," James held up a forkful of egg.

Alec did so, obediently and took the egg.

"Good boy," James praised. "Toast and coffee?"

"Please sir," he murmured, eyes closing.

"Open your mouth?" James held the mug for him. "Just the way you like it, cream, no sugar." He brushed his lips across Alec's cheek bone.

Alec shivered, letting out a soft sound as he accepted the coffee.

"And some toast," James fed him. "William, would you like some?"

William watched with hungry eyes. "No, I'm enjoying watching."

"At least some toast?" James asked. "You can't run on tea," he fed Alec more egg and followed the fork with his lips. "You're doing so well."

"I'm not hungry," William said placatingly, and offered a smile, and touched James hand as Alec shivered at the kiss.

"And you need to eat eventually," James said firmly. "Remember?"

He sighed and reached for a slice of toast to nibble.

"That's my boy," James wrapped an arm around William's waist and continued to feed Alec. "What shall we do after this?"

"I want to see Alec under the flogger," he murmured.

"Good idea," James agreed. "Alec, go get the flogger and stand against the wall."

William crunched toast as Alec rose and went to get it. William sighed. "Are you going to push him?'

"Yes," James said softly. "But whatever he anticipates is worse than I can do."

"Does he get off on pain?" He asked softly.

"On giving it, I think," James said thoughtfully. "But he's never been on the receiving end with me."

"If he can control himself, this could really work... he enjoys giving it, I enjoy taking it..." William said as Alec came back in.

"It could," James agreed. "Alec, we were talking about how you get off on giving pain, and if you can control it, how much William enjoys receiving it. How calm are you feeling today?"

Alec nodded. "Not bad..." he said softly.

"Well let's see how you're feeling after the flogging, it will be new for you. And if it starts to be too much, use the stoplight system?" James took the flogger. "This won't involve a lot of pain, but it can be a sensation overload."

Alec nodded, glancing at William who smiled reassuringly. "Just let pain flade, it all becomes haziness."

"Yes Sir," Alec took a deep breath and put his palms flat against the wall. 

James held up the flogger and looked at William. 'You or me?' he mouthed.

William nodded to James. "You. I'll play later."

"Alec, take a deep breath, close your eyes," James snapped the flogger against Alec's pale skin. He started with gentle strokes, enough to warm the skin and relax him.

Alec breathed deep, as his skin began to redden and after a time, he let out a low groan.

"Color?" James asked quietly. "How are you doing?"

He nodded, panting. "Green... still green..."

"A little harder then," James enjoyed the snap of the new leather flogger. He increased the speed, waiting to see how Alec reacted to more sensation.

He seemed to enjoy it, eyes closing. William seemed to enjoy the sight, slowly stroking himself.

James smiled at William, glad to see him enjoying himself. He hit the flogger harder against Alec's back, and scratched his nails down after it.

He cried out, arching off the wall.

"Keep breathing," James said quietly. "Do you want to try something different?"

"Your choice, sir," he panted, knees shaking.

"Kneel for me?" James picked up the whip and held it up for William's approval.

William nodded, licking his lips.

James cracked the bullwhip against the floor at Alec's feet. He has no intention of hitting him with it, but the sounds would be enough to put Alec on edge and have him on edge, ready to come.

Alec was groaning, fingers flexing into the wall, digging into the wall.

"When you're ready, William," James said softly. He flicked the tip of the whip across Alec's buttocks, purely for sound. The whip was deceptively soft leather, more for sound effects than pain. It could be used to leave marks, but combined with the flogger, it could give a purely sensual experience.

"Go for it," panted William.

"Alec," James walked up behind him. "Tell me how you're doing?" His skin was flushed pink, with a red blemish where he'd aimed the whip. Alec was shaking, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, breath ragged.

"Im fine," Alec growled, body shaking. 

"Can you stretch yourself for me?" James placed a bottle of lube into his trembling hand. 

"I... don't know how... " Alec said quietly, forehead against the wall. 

"Come and lie between us," James turned to William, eyes wide. "Let me do it then, Alec," he took the bottle of lube back and slicked his fingers, starting with teasing at Alec's hole with just the tip of one. 

William soothed him with soft kisses, touching him gently. 

"Relax, Alec, breathe," James soothed. "We'll make it good for you. And if you need to slow down, yellow."

He nodded again as William rose slowly and extended his hand for the whip silently.

James handed William the whip and set to kissing Alec, various nips on the lips and a bit of a bite below his ear.

Alec responded, wondering why James was there... and then fire danced across his back. He arched, crying out, but then there was another, and suddenly he was clinging to James. It didn't hurt, but it burned, clearing his mind in sharp focus, making him horribly aware of his body and how hard that he was.

Willam was silent as he worked, letting the whip move across Alec, licking like a lover. Back and fourth, light but stinging.

James kissed his hair, and soothed him, running a hand down his neck. He ran a hand over Alec's hot skin, pulling his erection closer to grind against him.

Lick. Lick. Lick. Alec was almost feverish and then... he ground against James. "Turn around..." William breathed.

"Do as he says love," James said, helping him to sit up.

Alec did, groaning and leaning his raw back against James. William met James gaze, asking for permission to continue.

James nodded and pulled Alec's head back by the hair, biting at his neck.

The whip licked over his skin, hard enough to jerk him every time, and William seemed to be waiting. It was a particularly sharp crack over his hip that made Alec let out a roar and then he was coming. Hard, vision going white as he sunk to his knees in James arms.

"I have you," James wrapped Alec closer and rocked back and forth, kissing his sweaty face. "You're safe."

Alec was whimpering, twitching from the aftershocks, unable to make out as William came over.

James continues to run his hands over Alec's skin, a firm touch to give him a focus. "Can you open your eyes and look at me, Alec?"

Blinking, they opened slowly.

"That's it, good job," James put a hand on Alec's chest. "How do you feel?"

He nodded slowly. "Good... I think..."

"Can you get some juice, William?" James kept Alec close and wrapped a blanket around the two of them. "We're going to make sure you don't drop."

Obediently William trotted off to get it as Alec shuddered.

"I know that was really different. It can be a lot to handle," James pulled Alec onto his lap. "But you did well. How did it feel from the other side?"

"Odd... I came from a whip..." Alec looked a little green. "He knew... how the fuck did he know?"

"He knows what it feel like to not be able to let go, and to get so wrapped up in your head that you're lost and lashing out," James brushed the hair out of Alec's eyes. "I do too."

Alec groaned as William trotted back.

"Thanks William," James gave him the juice with a straw. "I don't want Alec to drop and go into shock, he's already feeling a bit disgusted that he enjoyed it."

William sat down, and curled up beside them quietly.

"How are you doing, William?" James asked. "Alec keep your eyes open for me, please? No drifting off just yet."

"Im fine," William said quietly. "Alec needs something on his skin before we go any further..." 

"I'll get some arnica creme," James said, standing. He brought back a wet washcloth with ice and laid it on Alec's back.

Alex jolted, looking up.

"You're ok, I just want to put some ice on your skin, and creme," James soothed. "How are you doing?"

Alec jerked. "No, I'm okay..."

"This isn't a mission, it's not meant to leave you sore," James said. "And accepting the aftercare is a huge part of it. Let us take care of you, remember?"

Alec groaned and nodded.

"Good job," James smoothed the cream over his heated skin. "Do you think you can finish the juice? William, what's next?"

"I need a shower, and my arms need redressing," he said quietly

"Alright, do you need help unwrapping them?" James asked, trying not to hover.

William looked flushed and embarrassed at that. "No... it's okay... look after Alec..." he scurried off.

"William... Shit," James frowned. "Can you come and sit on the bed while I check those bandages, Alec?"

Alec nodded and sat on the bed. "I'm okay."

"Drink the rest of the juice and keep the blanket on, I'll be back as soon as I can," James kissed Alec's scruffy cheek. "William?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I help you clean that?"

"I'm fine!" William called through.

"Please?" He asked softly. After a moment’s silence, the door unlocked.James opened it slowly, trying not to startle William. He'd only seen the bandages, not what was underneath.

Blushing furiously, he held out his arms.

James ignored the cuts and caught William in his arms, pulling him close. "I'm so glad you're safe, I don't know what I would have done," he whispered into his hair.

"Im fine," he said softly, looking down.

"You're exhausted, and you're hurting," James said gently. "I'm an expert at hiding, I know what it looks like."

He held up his arm. Two letters were carved into the skin. AT. He lifted the other. JB.


	2. Chapter 2

"William, why?" James caught his hands and kissed the palms. "We really aren't good for you, Eve should be with you."

"I don't want Eve! I want you two!"

"Alec, come here?" James said loudly.  
Alec stumbled in, still shaky.

William had put his arms behind his back.

"Will you let him see William, please?" James asked.

With a breathless sigh, echoing impatience, he held them out.

"Alec, we can't let him be hurting like this. We have to figure something out," James kissed the cuts gently.

William jerked his arms back from James, and withdrew physically... emotionally.

"William, love," James gave Alec a pleading look.

"What?' He asked sharply. "What's done is done."

"And we need it to not happen again, and I'm trying to figure out how to do that," James said. "Let's get those cleaned and bandaged."

William sighed and eventually, after much protesting, let him

James wiped the cuts gently and disinfected them, and let them dry and re-bandaged them. "Let's get you some tea and into bed, alright?"

"I'm not tired, I'm more then happy to watch you two play from the sofa," he said, offering James a placating smile. 

"Whatever you like, love," James kissed his forehead. "Alec?"

"Im fine," he said calmly and looked it.

"Do you feel like putting on a show, Alec?"

Alec glanced at James and slowly went to him. After a moment's hesitation, he sunk to his knees beside James. "Whatever you want, James."

"William would like to watch," James said. "Shall we show him what killer sex looks like?"

Alec smiled a little at that and nodded. "Yes Sir," he panted.

 

"We're a little gentler with him than we are with each other," James raked his nails down Alec's back. "And besides, I owe you a fucking."

He smiled a little. "Then in that case, I'm all yours," he said, pushing back into it.

James exhaled sharply and tangled his hands into Alec's hair, pulling Alec's head back so he could bit at his pulse. He sunk his teeth into the skin that still was stubbled from their last couple of hectic days. He groaned, arching against Alec, trying to find some relief for his suddenly aching cock.

Alec pushed back against him, not submissive as he could have been... but in truth, he wasn't submissive. He turned, searching for a mouth.

"That's it," James bit at his mouth with a growl. He raked his nails down Alec's back and bent him over the couch.

Alec groaned, looking up at William who watched intently, one hand slowly stroking himself.

"Now, go get the lube, and bring it back to me, on your knees," James ordered.

Alec groaned and crawled out, finding it and bringing it back on his knees.

James groaned at the sight and took the lube from him, claiming Alec's mouth with a harsh kiss. He and Alec had years of familiarity behind them, an intimate knowledge of each other's limits. Unlike William, who brought out his possessive side, their history made Alec prey to devour.

Alec groaned, arching back into him. Most of the time, James was on the bottom, it was odd being the other way.

He slicked a couple of fingers and gave Alec a rather rough bit of prepping, between the clashing of teeth and moans.

Alec stiffened. "Easy," William cooed, crawling over.

"Relax Alec, breathe for me," James said. "This will hurt if you don't loosen up."

Leaning over, William lifted Alec mouth to kiss him

James groaned at the sight and slid into Alec, letting William's kiss distract him.

Alec whined, body shuddering as James pushed into him.

"Fuck," James swore breathlessly. "You alright?l

Alec groaned, and nodded slowly.

James draped himself over Alec's back, and took a moment to catch his breath.

Alec shifted. The sensation was strange. His eyes flew open, stealing the breath from his lungs as he realised that William was stroking himself off.

"Color?" James murmured, thrusting into him slowly. "Good inspiration, no? He gestured to William's wide eyes and swollen cock."

Alec said nothing, but his groan was long and drawn out, as he arched back.

"Alec..." James scraped his nails down Alec's back. He bit at Alec's hairline.

He groaned and suddenly thrust back into him.

"So eager, for someone who fought so hard," James managed. He slammed into Alec with a cry.

"He is eager," crooned William, shuffling closer, reaching for Alec's head.

James nodded, trying to hold off his own release long enough to tip Alec over the edge.

Suddenly Alec cried out loudly.

James cried out against his skin in relief as the orgasm washed over him, curling him around Alec.

William, who was holding Alec, hissed and then he was leaning against the blonde too, heart pounding.

James pulled William closer, Alec between them.

Alec looked exhausted and William shifted. "Sleep..."

"Let me get a rag and clean us up," James said, standing on shaky legs.

By the time he came back, Alec was already asleep on Williams lap.

James smiled and wiped Alec and William clean, before tucking the blanket around them. "How are you doing?" He asked William quietly.

"Im fine," he whispered and paused. "Hungry."

"What can I bring you, breakfast or something else?" James kissed his forehead.

"Just a slice of toast," he hummed.

"Alright, I'll make fresh tea," James said, getting out of bed.

William stayed there with the exhausted Alec, who was somewhat heavy but not uncomfortable.

James reappeared with a plate of toast and two mugs of tea, small bowls of butter and jam. He put them next to William on the nightstand and sat next to Alec.

"Let him sleep," William said softly.

"I will, he needs it," James settled into bed with his own tea.

"He does indeed," William said. "It's not easy."

"No," James agreed. "I think we all need to start seeing each other differently. We're in too risky of a business to take each other for granted."

Alec shifted against William. "Submission has taught him a lot.”

"Old dogs can be taught a few new tricks," James smiled wryly. 

William snorted and shot him a withering look. "Shall we keep him as a sub for the rest of the day? We could get that cock cage," his smirk was wicked.

"I think that might break him," James smiled. "Give him a breather for a bit when he wakes up, don't overwhelm him until he runs."

William nodded. "Okay."

"I'm not sure exactly how he'll feel when he wakes up, but I'd prefer he doesn't pull a runner, I'm too tired," James yawned.

Alec slept some time and woke with a start.

"Hey, deep breath," James said softly. "Open your eyes."

"Im fine," Alec groaned, sitting up.

"Have some water," James handed him a glass. He kept a hand on Alec's back as he sipped slowly.

James kept his hands on Alec, letting him wake up and become aware. "You need anything?" He asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Alec offered him a weak smile. "No... thanks, I am fine."

"No hurry, let's get some rest," James suggested. "We all need it," he shivered in the cloudy afternoon chill, and pulled the blankets around himself.

Alec looked at sleeping William. "I caused this..." he said softly.

"We both had a part," James said. "When was the last time we took care of ourselves, or anyone else? I think it's time we rethink what we're doing."

Alec shrugged. "I don't know any more, James. I'm not a sub... I get it but I hate that I do..."

"Well neither am I," James nodded. "But it gave me a whole new appreciation for what he does."

Alec nodded. "It's... scary as fuck..."

"And he trusts us..." James winced. "I feel like someone will decide we aren't fit to take care of him. Why us? Why when he knows us, knows we're rubbish at emotion and can't be trusted to keep a plant?"

"Doesn't mean I don't trust you with me," William said from where he was curled.

James petted William's hair and sighed, giving Alec a thoroughly bemused smile. "Quite a match," he laughed. 

"Anyone who knows you, knows how protective you are of each other," he said quietly. "Im honoured to be part of that... be the third one..."

"Thank you," James kissed his forehead. "We will do our best. Now come here," he pulled William closer.

William shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around James.

James held out a hand to Alec as well and closed his.eyes.

Alec shuffled closer after a moment's hesitation and William stretched across to curl on both their laps.

"Mmm, I'm glad there's nothing we have to do today," James sighed, a hand on each of his lovers.

"I think we should do something... maybe a binding ceremony..." William said. "You collared me, James... but Alec needs to belong too..."

"That would be..." James swallowed. "That would be incredible. What would you like to do? Alec?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know," he said but the tone of voice said how much he wanted too.

"Something sexual? Something romantic?" James squeezed Alec's hand. "I need a vow to you as well."

"What about both?" Alec said.

"We can do that," James sighed against his temple, lips caressing the skin. "We can do anything we like, its just for us. William, what would you like included?" James rubbed the nape of William's neck.

William hummed, face contorted with bliss. "Hmm, sorry?"

"What would you like included?" James gave him a fond smile and ran his fingers over William's scalp.

Alec laughed at William’s expression, the way his eyes closed at James touch, the sound like a feline.

"You're beautiful," James kissed William's hand. "I think some vows are in order, at least on our part. And something to make you feel appreciated."

"A collar ceremony then," he arched into the touch like a cat.

"Yes," James said. "Would you like a jewelry collar, or a ring? Or do you want to keep wearing yours?"

"Perhaps one you chose together?"

"We can do that," James nodded. "We can take a look online and find something we both agree will suit you."

William nodded. "I would like that'" he said and looked at Alec. "Do you want to stay as a sub?"

James turned to him, eyebrow raised. "He's speaking to you, Alec."

Alec looked up at him and then down. "Its up to you two."

"Perhaps stay as a sub then, but something less extreme?" James suggested. "You don't seem horrified by the idea, so I'm not too worried. Get your phone and let's find our boy a proper piece for a collaring ceremony."

He nodded and came back with the tablet computer instead.

James searched several sites, and finally showed Alec a silver chain with an eternity symbol. "We can each put a tag," he said thoughtfully, and it's discreet enough to wear at work."  
https://www.etsy.com/listing/237305808/bdsm-infinity-slave-collar-stainless?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=slave%20collar&ref=sr_gallery_7

"I like it," William had settled between them, leaning against Alec.

"It would suit you," James said. "Alec, what do you think?"

Alec nodded eagerly. "I like it."

"Good, I'll measure your throat William, and place the order," James said. "Same tags, or new ones?"

"Same ones," he said softly. "I like them."

"Alright," James kissed his hair. "Is there a measuring tape somewhere?"

"Bottom draw of the kitchen," William replied.

"You two stay," James went and fetched it. He stopped in the doorway for a second to stare, Alec and William stretched relaxed on the sofa.

William had curled up beside Alec, and looked at him. "Are we okay?" he asked quietly. 

"I hope so," Alec said quietly. "I'll do my best. But as James will tell you, I fuck up regularly."

William shrugged. "We all do..."

"I suppose the best we can do is try, and maybe surprise ourselves," James curled around Alec's back. "We can't fail at everything."

"You've never failed me," William said. "Just... you need practice."

"I think we need a whole lot of practice," Alec yawned, playing with William's hair. "But if you think we can..."

William was already dosing. "I know you can..."

James watched them fall asleep, and soon followed. When he opened his eyes a few hours later, it was dark.

William was curled between them, small and fast asleep. Alec was awake, leaning on one elbow, watching them. Silently, leaning over James, he kissed him.

"Hello," James smiled, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair. "We should order groceries, and some take away. I ordered his collar."

"Mmm later," growled Alec.

"Later?" James put a hand against his neck and found his racing pulse. He nodded in understanding and kissed Alec, pulling him closer.

"Should we wake the little one up?" Alec asked between growling kisses

"If he wakes, he can join in," James sighed. He went lax in Alec's arms, letting himself be devoured. "Are you claiming me, then?"

"Yes... and then him although I think we should set firm ground rules. No pleasure unless one of us are there... the cock cage will ensure that."

"That makes sense," James nodded. He tangled his hands in Alec's hair and arched against him. "It's been too long since you took me."

"I want to take you as you suck him off," growled Alec.

"Alright," James groaned. A slick finger teased his hole, and James didn't bother to wake William, just bent to swallow down his cock as Alec teased him.

William blinked awake, staring down at James. A low curse came from him. James just sucked harder, and gripped at his thighs. He leaned back into Alec's fingers and shivered. The carefully probing fingers were replaced with the blunt tip of Alec's erection, slowly sinking into him.

"Shit," James groaned around William.

"Your telling me," William replied, arching into James mouth.

James let himself drift into a rhythm, safe between his two lovers. He pulled William's hips closer, cradling him in his calloused hands.

William was whimpering, hands grasping the sofa as if searching for a hand hold

James took William's hands and placed them in his hair. Alec was setting a punishing pace, and James wasn't going to last long. William arched, hands working into James hair, dragging his head down on to him.

James leaned back against Alec, taking a moment to breathe. He slid his fist down William's spit slicked erection and let Alec tease him closer to release.

Alec was behind him, hands on his hips. The movements were remarkably tender for him, the way he rolled his hips, the way he moved.

"Alec," he laid his head back against Alec's shoulder to bite at his throat before going back to sucking William off, a hazy blur of touches.

"I've got you," Alec panted, pulling James back against him.

James nodded and reached for William, drawing him into the pile of limbs. He was out of breath, and delirious with want. He kissed Alec's knuckles, and pulled Alec's arm around him.

William came up to kiss James, hands wrapping around him slowly.

James relaxed between then, Alec the pull that kept him, and William the extra burst of pleasure. He ended up kneeling against Alec growling out a combination of their names

Alec suddenly arched, cursing loudly as he spilled into James.

James only lasted a bit longer, long enough for Alec's shudders to still, and him to lay across James's back with a sigh. That was all it took for James, the cradle of his lover against him, to come, crying out against William's mouth. It took him a minute to focus his eyes on William's face, his heart still racing.

Raising his hands to his face, William smiled as he watched James wind down from orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi," James blinked. "Wow, come here," he pulled William into his arms as Alec sat up. "You two are going to make me feel my age."

"That because your getting old, James," teased William

"Alec is older, James reminded. "And less limber than I am."

"Says the one out of breath," replied Alec, smirking

"You weren't just in the middle," James protested with a laugh. "Does William get to come?"

Alec leant into James and kissed his shoulder. "Your call."

"Maybe later," James smiled. "Let's try out that cock cage," he kissed William.

William whimpered but nodded.

"That's my good boy," James ran his hands through William's hair. "Can you hand me the tablet? What do we want for dinner and groceries?"

William got the tablet, cock cage and collar 

"Your turn to do the honors, Alec," James said. He took the tablet from William, but let Alec take the collar and cock cage. "Thai for dinner?"

"Yes please," Alec said and gestured William closer. "Go get the rest of the play things, little one," he said and William complied. Still semi hard, William was Silent as Alec slid him into the cage, and padlocked it shut. The keys were given to James, and Alec slid his onto the keys. Next came the but plug, nothing too u comfortable. Clamps, not to vicious, got attached to his nipped then finally came the collar and gag. "There. Perfect," he said, sounding pleased.

"You look stunning," James smiled. "Curry, pineapple rice, pad thai and soup. Any requests on groceries? More Earl Grey, bread, coffee, something we can actually cook."

"All of the above," Alec said, attaching a leash to the front of the collar, stroking Williams hair with the other one, soothing the young man

"I'll cook tomorrow," James said, "something we can eat in bed and not have to go out. I was thinking about something french."

Alec didn't answer, there was a private moment passing between Alec and William. Something tender in the way that Alec stroked his hair, and yes, William was perhaps playing a little, but the tenderness was equal to them both.

James smiled and let them be, enjoying the sight of them together, and the affection between them.

In the end it was William who drew Alec's attention back to James.

"What?" James asked, seeing Alec's look. "I'm enjoying watching you two happy. It makes me feel content."

"I am," he muttered, leaning in to kiss James. "Because of you. You've taught me to hope."

"Hope is a good thing, it makes a difference," James smiled. "It's a lot different than getting off mission to an empty apartment, coming home to the ones you love?"

"Have to go on a mission first," he replied, grinning

"True, that's going to be a challenge," James sighed. "I don't know that I want to leave."

Alec nodded and adjusted William so he was leaning between them. William, trussed up as he was, was dosing off, content and happy in bandage, relaxed.

"Am I too old Alec?" James asked quietly. "Is it bad that I don't want to be away from you, or let him sleep alone?"

Alec shook his head. "It's not bad, James..."

"Really? A month ago I was fighting retirement, and now I don't want to sleep alone," James sighed. "I just always assumed I'd die in the field, and now I'm thinking about looking for a flat for us."

"So do... I think it should be at least three bedroom though..."

"At least, he needs space to tinker," James petted William's hair. "Maybe a place further from the city, we can take turns driving him in."

"And somewhere if one of us needs to be alone."

"Yes," James nodded. "I was thinking about a library, or a gym. Some place calming."

William suddenly started to thrash, kicking Alec in the jaw.

"Shit, William, wake up," James reached for the scissor and cut the ropes that were holding him, laying across him so he wouldn't have enough room to kick again. "William, open your eyes for me. It's just a nightmare."

He opened his eyes, blind panic in them. He scrambled away, ripping off everything from his body.

"Fuck. Alec, turn on the lights and find his glasses. William, look at me. You're safe, you're home. It was a dream."

William looked over at James and then there were tears rolling down his face, large ones as Alec wordlessly handed the glasses over to him.

"Oh sweetheart," James sighed and held out his arms.

He crumbled and climbed into his arms.

James petted his hair and motioned for Alec to join them, so that they protected William on each side. "We have you, darling," James whispered. "No one can hurt you."

With a quiet whimper, William nodded and curled tighter against him

"What were you dreaming about?" James asked, pulling a blanket over them.

"We will never let anyone hurt you again," Alec put a reassuring arm around William. "After all, we are only idiots who aren't good enough for you." It was William’s flinch away from Alec which gave some indication to what he had dreamed.

"Ah, I should give you some space," Alec said sadly. "I think it's time for a shower for me."

"Tell me?" James asked softly once he'd left.

"Just what happened," William said quietly, and shivered. "I need some space... do you mind?"

"Of course not. But should I worry about leaving you alone?" James asked.

He shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I swear it, James... I just need... to breathe."

"Ok, I just don't want to do the wrong thing and let you get hurt," James kissed his forehead and followed Alec to the kitchen.

Alec was leaning on the counter, expression stormy.

"We all have our triggers," James touched his shoulder. "Want to make coffee?"

He shook his head. "I cause this," he growled

"You didn't cause his past," James reminded. "You did make some mistakes, true. How are you going to fix what you are responsible for?"

Alec shrugged sullenly.

"Alec... we're trying to make this work. I'm being serious here. Do you want to find him in the hospital again?"

"I thought he was okay... I didn't mean to cause this... the way he flinched..."

"It will take him time," James said. "You know everyone is different."

Alec sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I know..."

"And he was hurt before, it takes time," James reminded. "Give him some space and let him come to you, he did before. He doesn't want me with him either."

"Is he safe to be alone?" Alec asked, looking a little alarmed.

"He promised me he was," James sighed. "I know, I'm scared as shit. But we have to show him trust as well."

Alec scoffed and shook his head. "I don't... he's a danger to himself and I'm a danger to him! But I don't want to give up. Let's go out somewhere... we could all use fresh air."

"When he comes out. Let's give him ten minutes, and then I'll text him," James squeezed Alec's shoulder. "Caring makes us damn vulnerable," he sympathized. "I know."

"I'll find something for us to do," he seemed to brighten with purpose as he settled with the laptop.

James just smiled and sighed, going to brew coffee. It gave Alec a way to burn off useful energy.  
When Q came out, he looked calm and cheerful, face smiling.

"Alec has decided we are having a mandatory outing, and I need coffee for that," James smiled. "You want tea, darling?"

"Please," he replied and came to Alec. "So where are we headed?"

"There's a street carnival," Alec said, a little too loudly. He put down the mug so the shaking of his hands didn't show.

"What if we took a picnic?" William asked and suddenly snorted. "Id pay to see that. You two in the kitchen!"

"We can make sandwiches and fruit," Alec protested. "There isn't even fire involved."

William, smirking, waved a hand towards the door. "Please. Be my guest."

"We can do this," James said firmly. "Come on Alec, you cut fruit."

Alex came into the kitchen and took the knife from the sheath against his ankle.

"We have a kitchen, Alec," James shook his head. "Honestly... Be civilized. No one wants peaches cut with your sock knife."

"I am being civilised," his voice lowered, "and I'm playing up for William!'

"Ah," James smiled, giving Alec a peck on the cheek. He pulled bread, cheese, and meat out of the fridge and assembled sandwiches. "What condiments do we each want?"

"Just cheese for me," William called from the front room.

"You need more food, you're disappearing sideways," Alec scolded. "You're getting two sandwiches then."

"Alec! Knock it off," James scolded.

"Well he is! He's far too skinny!" Protested Alec but the scolding was affectionate.

"Alec," James shook his head with a smile.

"I am pretty thin," William conceded. "But I literally cannot eat two sandwiches, Alec. I'll explode."

"Go easy on him, he's been stressed and missing meals," James scolded. "Some protein drinks as well, we can all use them."

"Like hell you two do," Scoffed William, rounding the counter to dig out tupperware boxes."

"It's been a long week," James said softly. "We aren't going to be young forever."

Alec nodded and smiled. "We deserve some happiness."

"And no kitchen fires or chopped fingers," James smiled. "Who wants crisps?"

"Me please," Alec chimed and after a moment, William was agreeing too it as he found a cool bag.

James shook his head and smiled, but packed some for himself as well. "Alright, drinks and a blanket, and we're good to go."

William had the blanket and nodded. "Ready. Let's go."

"Where are we heading to then?" James shouldered the cooler.

"Just to the local park," Alec replied deftly as he plucked the blanket from Williams hands, ignoring his protests

"That sounds frighteningly domestic," James commented. "Are you sure we can handle that?"

In fact, it was just what they needed, a chance to remember why they protected their country so fiercely.

"I can," Protested Alec. "Dunno about you. You’re far too ugly to be domesticated."

"Oy, children," James rolled his eyes. "Remember, we aren't supposed to look like we're lurking predators. Try to blend in."

William took a few steps ahead under the grass, turned and burst into laughter at the pair, shaking his head

"Honestly, Alec, they'll think we're trying to kidnap children or something," James scolded. "I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want to explain that to Mallory." He took the blanket and spread it out on a grassy patch.

"Your just as bad, James," William ambled over and pecked Alec on the mouth.

James smiled and set out the containers of food. "Are you warm enough, William?" He opened one of the protein shakes and made a face as he tasted it.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, smiling. "Don't worry."

James leaned back against the trunk of a tree and watched his two lovers. He suddenly thought they'd never done something this normal, as be out in public eating together.

"We don't do this enough," he said quietly. "We need to remember there's life outside of Six, and the flat."

Humming his agreement, William flopped back, his head in James lap. "I second that motion."

"We should find a new place, one that's ours," Alec said quietly. "A little further outside the city center."

"Whats wrong with were we are now?" William asked, not bothering to look up.

"I just thought we could find some place bigger, so you can have a workshop, and we can each have a space of our own," James said.

"It's not like we can't afford it," Alec added. "Perks of being shot at for a living."

William nodded slowly. "It would be great to not have my family dropping by because they are in the neighborhood..."

"Yes, and very good security," James smiled. "Wait... Your family?"

He smiled grimly. "They're moving in to the city."

"Oh boy, that's our cue to move," James sighed. "Was I not rude enough at the dinner? We'll just send Alec after them."  
"There's another one and they want to meet you both..."

"Oh no... Who is this one? Not another drunk sister, please!" James cringed.

"Another family gathering I meant!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck no!" Alec looked up in alarm. "I'm just the bit of rough, James is the boyfriend."

William reached for him. ""Your mine... your both mine..." he said warmly.

"But... Parents?" Alec asked weakly, holding on to William. "I'd rather go to medical."

Will snorted. "Come on, Alec... we both know you can't bare to be out done by James for long..."

"You aren't supposed to know that," Alec grumbled. "So when is this, and what's the dress code?"

"Tomorrow night. Smart casual."

"You waited to spring this on us," Alec said mournfully.

William twisted to kiss him. "My parents hated the fact that I took James home... they'll hopefully disown me if I bring you both."

"Oooh... So we're aiming for a ruckus then," Alec grinned in delight. "Bring it on."

"What are we?" William asked suddenly. "What do I introduce you as?"

"Your partners?" James suggested. "Probably shouldn't tell your mother that you call me Sir. Although in the interest of heart attack inducing..."

"Only if you promise to make me beg after?"

"I think we will all need some unwinding after that sort of evening," James smiled and ran his nails down William's neck.

William shivered and turned to look at James, leaning forwards to steal a kiss.

"Beautiful boy," James sighed against William's mouth. "Anything else we need to know about tomorrow night?"

"My entire family will be there, causing chaos and trying to throw me. I will be twitchy and nervous until then."

"Rough sex then?" James teased, pulling William into another hug. "You won't be alone, we will be there with you tomorrow."

"You can honestly wear me out however you like," he said.

"Maybe we should do something... Ordinary?" James suggested. "We can go to the cinema, sleep in tomorrow."

"We could, yes," William replied.

"Is that what you want?" James asked. "Or do you want to go home?"

"Im enjoying my relaxation," he said softly.

"Let's sit awhile," James suggested. "It's a nice day, and it's warm enough. If it doesn't rain, we can do this again this weekend."

"Mmm hmm," William breathed.

"Yeah, and we can bring tea," Alec yawned. William nodded, laying back onto the grass. Alec curled around William and laid his head on William's stomach.

"You okay?" William dropped his voice so only Alec could hear. him

"Yes, just enjoying seeing you relaxed," Alec said softly.

William smiled as fingers worked into Alec's hair, slowly petting and stroking

"James is right," Alec said. "I think we need more time like this."

"I certainly feel more relaxed," he said quietly.

"Good," Alec pulled James next to him. "I think after tomorrow we'll all need a quiet weekend."

"Or before we get back to work."

"Some good reasons, but most of all, we are adults and don't need an excuse for a lazy weekend," James smiled, pressing his thumb against Alec's pulse to feel it rabbit as he teased him. Alec's head turned and he nipped James thumb playfully.

"Brat," James accused, tussling with him, trying to pin him to the ground.

"Only for you," he said, fending off James with ease.

"Yes, well, I think you mean only for us," James smiled as he let Alec wrestle him down.

William smirked as he watched them. "Aren't I supposed to be the brat?"

"Yes, but Alec has long since been difficult," James laughed. "You should have seen him at nineteen."

Alec snorted. "Careful, James," he said with a drop of warning in his tone, but William was clearly curious.

"Oh no, you have to tell him what a shit you were, all charm and wide eyes," James pecked Alec on the cheek. "Tight uniform pants, no shirt."

"And tell him how you and the others broke me in," Alec drawled.

"Nothing all that brutal," James laughed. "We just put you in heels and a dress and fought for who got to take you on a date.

He snorted at that. "What happened?" William asked.

"I won the strip poker game for a date," James winked. "And that was more years ago than we admit."

"And you've been inseparable since?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well... There was Russia," Alec said softly. "But it worked out."

"What happened in Russia?" William asked.

"It was... Well he disappeared. I didn't know he was undercover and it was a set up," James swallowed and squeezed Alec's hand.

Alec squeezed back. "You need to stop blaming yourself," he said. "I'm scarred... it's okay..."

"You're here," James nodded. "And it's going to stay that way. No more getting information filled out through Six. They told me you had turned traitor."

"And you blame yourself for changing the timers."

"Of course I do," James retorted.

"Right," he tightened his grasp on James. "Go home. I want you naked and kneeling when I get there," his voice had altered slightly, harder.

"Yes," James breathed, pupils blown wide. He stood and picked up the empty food containers.

William swallowed and turned to Alec. "Should I go for a walk?"

"No, you can watch," Alec growled. "But he needs to be taken. The guilt eats him alive."

William nodded and pressed into him. "Be gentle... the cock cages are still in the bag," he said, lowering his voice so James wouldn't hear.

"I will," Alec said quietly. "He's been punishing himself for years over this, time to end it."

William smiled. "Sure you want me there, Sir?" He asked in a faux meek tone.

"I'm sure," Alec growled. "You little shit," he teased.

William grinned and hugged him. It was a satisfied, happy hug, all between them forgiven.

"Get along, you," Alec kissed William as they watched James head off a few paces ahead of them. Feeling more content then he had in a long time, William walked beside Alec, munching through the sandwiches 

"He needs a purpose, feels guilty when he's happy," Alec said softly, hand on William's back. "I'm rather the same, I can't blame him."

"Your purpose is to be happy so I can be happy," he shrugged

"I try. I'm trying to learn anyway," Alec gave him a squeeze. "Its new."

"I'll teach you," he muttered.

"We are all learning together, Alec. There will be good days... bad days... I'm looking forward to watching this."

"Well I'm sort of improvising as I go," Alec admitted. "But the reckless missions, nights at bars, I'm trying to channel that for him before he gets hurt."

William leaned up and kissed his jaw lightly. "I love you both... you know that, right?" he muttered. 

"I know... I'm learning that," Alec amended. "You really are extraordinary."

He snorted at that. "I'd call it deranged but hey."

"Shhh, no talking bad about yourself," Alec laid a finger against his lips. "I still reserve the right to take you over my knee."

"James first," he chuckled. "Watching you and him together is hot, I can't wait for this," ahead, he saw James blonde hair go into the block.

"Watching him let go is hot," Alec agreed, "but the reason he does with me is years of trust... it's why you are more at ease with him, you've been with him longer."

He nodded. "James spotted what I was from a distance..." he snorted suddenly. "It's almost humiliating how I caved."

"Humiliating?" Alec shook his head. "No, not in the least. Beautiful, awe inspiring, maybe. You're everything a Dom wishes for William, with enough sass to make it interesting."

He snorted. "Enough sas to deserve spanking," he laughed.

"Well what fun is a submissive who blindly takes commands?" Alec laughed as they climbed the flat stairs. "There's no challenge in that."  
William stopped and drew Alec too him, a soft kiss. "Would it be cruel to let James sweat a little?"

"What do you have in mind in the meantime?" Alec murmured against his mouth, the day's worth of stubble rough against William's smooth skin. "I might be persuaded..." he pulled William closer to him by the pockets of his pants.

"There's no one in the stairwell, sir," he muttered.

"Oh? Did you bring lube?" Alec slid a finger down his cleft to tease at him. "I know you're still loose from this morning."

He nodded. "Back left pocket, sit," he murmured, shivering as he turned to press against the wall.

"Good boy," Alec rumbled, pushing down his pants. "So good," he unzipped his own pants and slicked himself up.

William was hard, fingers clawing against the wall. He needed this from Alec, needed to know that he could trust him... that he could show him that trust. "Please..." he panted.

"I have you," Alec bit the nape of his neck. "But take it slow, I don't want you too sore for later."

He smiled and arched back. "What's later?"

"Later is when I still want a piece of James, you little shit," Alec laughed. "Although at this rate..." he gave a vicious twist of his hips as he slid in. "I may watch you fuck him... and just give the orders."

William groaned, clawing at the wall to keep himself upright. "Twice in one day too much for you, old man?”

"No, twice in one day is just fine for me," Alec fisted William's cock with the last of the lube. "But who says I only want one round later?"

William melted back into his grip, eyes shuddering closed. "Please, sir..." he moaned.

"I have you," Alec reassured him. "But you won't be coming yet, will you?" He pressed at the base of William's cock to stave off the impending arousal.

William whined, clawing at the wall, one hand reaching back to grasp at Alec. "No, sir..."

"That's my good boy," Alec bit between his shoulder blades, William's belly pressed against the cold plaster of the stairwell wall.

William groaned, arching back to him. "Please... please let me come... please..."

"Later..." Alec chuckled. "You beg so pretty, that's no incentive to let you finish."

Every slow motion of Alec was sliding against his prostate. William reached back to him, whimpering, needy, needing that completion. He was getting closer to it, and having to fend off the impending orgasm.

"Just can't help yourself..." Alec gasped, pushing into the tight heat. "Come on, then."  
"I can hold it," he muttered, gripping the wall.

"Suit... Yourself," Alec came with a groan, and folded his arms around William's waist.

William came right behind him, whimpering loudly as his knees buckled.

"Shh, shh," Alec caught him around the waist. "I have you, let's catch our breath, and go in."

William leant back against Alec, letting him take his weight.

"That's it," Alec got their trousers up enough to make it to the apartment doorway, and fumble for his keys.

"That feels so much better," William breathed. "James?" He called.

James lifted his head from where he knelt in front of the couch, naked. "Hmmm?"

Alec strode in after William and grinned. "Good," he stated as he came to stand over him.

"Does this match your orders, Sir?" James licked his lips. "Oh, so that's what took you so long!" He smiled at William's bitten lips and unfastened pants.

William shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

"It does," Alec said as he leant down behind James. "Why did I tell you to come here?"

"Because I get too far inside my head when I think about you being gone, and get self destructive," James said.

"Exactly," he turned James head to look at William. "And why is that a stupid idea?"

"I hurt myself, and that hurts you, and William," James swallowed.

"Exactly," purred Alec. "And what did we say about things that hurt this one?" He nodded to William.

"That we're here to protect him, not hurt him," James winced.

"So why are you still doing it?" Snarled Alec, gripping his hair.

"Sometimes I can't stop it, I worry, and..." James went lax against the hand in his hair.

"So we need to get you out of your head," Alec murmured, slipping a blindfold over his eyes.

"Yes, Sir," James nodded.

"Your safe words?" Alec purred.

"Skyfall and red," James said quietly.

"Good, Bend over the chair," he growled.

James bent gracefully, the lamp illuminating the scars on his back.

Alec leant over, mouthing down his spine slowly, teeth scraping a little.

James shivered and moaned, goosebumps breaking out on his skin. William handed Alec the suede flogger wordlessly.

Taking it, Alec tested the weight, and flicked it lightly over James back, warming the skin.

William curled up on a nearby chair to watch, James's head against his legs.

Alec's hand suddenly fell harder, the leather flicking up between the man’s legs.

James screamed and went limp, shoulders shaking.

Alec didn't let up, landing each blow hard, making the skin redden.

James relaxed more with each blow, going lax on William's lap. He was panting, his breaths sounding loud in his own ears, floating on the adrenalin.

"I have you," William cooed in his ear, stroking him gently.

James nodded and let himself drift, the pain a warm blanket.  
Then Alec was behind him, pushing a slick finger inside his entrance. Rough. Demanding.

James tried to relax and let him in, and took a deep breath. "Alec..." he managed.

"Shhh," the man growled, curling the finger.

James nodded and shivered, took a deep breath and bit at William's hand to stifle his cries.

"No coming," he growled. "You don't get to come until we say so. You can start by sucking that boys cock."

"Yes, Sir," James worked on sliding down William's already unzipped pants with his teeth.

William watched him, fingers in his hair as James mouth worked over him. He was already sensitive, far too much so and he let out a low groan.

"Don't stop," Alec ordered. "Make sure you keep going. You stop, and I will as well."

"He better not stop," William purred, hands raking in James hair, and he arched, moaning.

James shook his head and kept swallowing gamely, caught between the two men.

"He'd better not be coming any time soon, either. Every time he puts himself down, in going to give a week's worth of the cage. Let's see if a month of blue balls will sort it."

James shook his head sharply and gave sucking William's cock his best effort.

William gasped and touched James hair, petting and cooing as Alec worked James from behind. "You could make him edge," William suggested.

James shook his head and gave William a rather mournful look, but kept going.

That made William grin. "No... no, that's too cruel."

James relaxed his shoulders and swallowed deeper in relief.

Alec, meanwhile, was enjoying torturing James. "You do have a nice arse," purred 006, curling his fingers.

James nodded frantically, curling his hands around William's legs, trying to maintain his rhythm.

William suddenly arched, clawing the chair. "Alec! Can I come," he cried, right on the edge.

"Why do you think I let you take the edge off earlier?" Alec snarled.

He whined and took a breath, forcing him to calm down. He could wait, would wait.

"Good job, both of you," Alec panted, biting at James's shoulder.

"Shouldn't have suggested edging, should I?" He said ruefully

"No... I have far more staying power than you, little one," Alec teased.

He whined, fingers twisting into James hair as he looked down into those blue eyes that stole his breath.

Alec smiled at the emotions flashing across William's face. "He chose well, William," he said.

And that was his undoing, hearing those sweet words from the man who was tough, rough and course and he screamed his pleasure.

Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around James's waist. "No staying power... None."

"How can I with such sweet words?" Q panted.

"And that's all it takes to make you go off like a canon?" Alec laughed. "Come on, bed with both of you. And don't think of coming like that, James."

"From your mouth," he said, ignoring James as he leant over to claim Alec's mouth.

"Just the truth," Alec tangled fingers into William's hair.

"If I had known James could be so agreeable, I would have had his partner deny him sex years ago," he said as he lay a hand on the kneeling man's back.

"Arse," James muttered against William's leg. "There's a cock cage for you as well."

Alec chuckled and leant down to nibble James jaw. "Who says anything about him getting to wear it? I'm going to break this barrier of yours, even if I have to break you to do it!"

"Why is it always my problem?" James asked softly. It's not like I do it on purpose."

"I don't feel guilty about the billions of times I hurt you. You do it once and you get emotional on me."

"I can bloody see it! Every time I look at your face... I can't get away from it," James yelled.

"Enough!" William yelled, as Alec opened his mouth. "Now! Or I'll have both of you in cages."

James sat back on his heels, startled. "Yes, Sir."

William turned his head and arched an eyebrow at Alec.

"What, suddenly you're in charge?" Alec laughed.

William arched a scathing eye brow, challenging him.

"You suddenly located your balls?" Alec teased. "I know he's too hard on himself. If I don't sort it out of him, he'll abuse himself far worse."

"I know exactly where my balls are, 006," said William in a cool voice. "I'm just wondering if I have to hand yours to you."

"Enough, no fighting over me," James said wearily. "I thought I killed you twice Alec. That ate me alive for years. First I thought I killed you with the timer. Then I thought that me leaving you behind was what made you turn traitor, and I had to kill you a second time on purpose. I had a lot of nights with you whispering in my ear, 'for England?' "

Alec turned on him. "That's it, I'm gagging and caging you both."

"Fuck you," James said, lying his head down.

Alec grabbed his hair. "Excuse me?"

"Fuck you," James spit. "Only you're allowed to be upset? Only you are allowed to feel anything?"

"And what do you feel?" Alec asked quietly, one arm around James, stroking the erection slowly  
"It hurt! It bothered me, I spent years thinking I turned you into a monster, and killed you," James yelled.

James swelled in Alec's hand, driving him to orgasm.

"And..." James lost his train of thought as he came, and collapsed against Alec with a dry sob.

Alec's arms went around him... but he didn't stop stroking.

"It's too much, all of it," James protested.

Alec didn't listen... and didn't stop.  
It was well over an hour when Alec rolled an emotionally exhausted James onto his back. He'd driven him to the edge over and over until there was nothing left... and now James wasn't going to come for a week, maybe more.

James wrapped a hand in Alec's shirt and fell asleep, tear tracks drying down his cheeks.

William wandered in, having vanished to give the men some space, came in quietly glancing at James. "The cage suits him," he said softly.

"He'll sleep well, he needed that," Alec said.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"That was hard," Alec admitted. "But if I don't, he'll punish himself."

"It sounded hard," admitted William as he came and sat down.

"You two are exhausting," Alec laughed and laid his head against William's. "Now... You, young man..."

"Am perfectly content to be curled up here," he finished.

"Really? You think your evening is going to be that civil?"

William leant against him. "I was thinking Chinese and a movie, actually. James can sit on the floor."  
"I was thinking about you putting on the cock cage, and acting as my human table," Alec countered.

He raised an eyebrow, and chewed his lip. "If that's what you want... sir."

"I'll think about it," Alec pulled him closer. "I meant what I said William, you're a good man. We're lucky to have you."

With a smile on his lips, William melted into those familiar arms.

"Smug little arse," Alec held him. "Come lay down, let's rest. I can use some time to unwind after that."

"Are you going to keep James submissive?" He asked as he looked at the sleeping blonde

"For tonight, at least. He'll wake up and panic and try to run," Alec ran a hand over James's shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's what I would do," Alec laid his head on the pillow next to William. "Old habits die hard."

"I think I would too. He will be sore for days. Poor bastard."

"I think the fight is worn out, and then comes the flight reflex," Alec admitted.

"Get some rest, Alec. I'll watch him for a time."

"We can all rest," Alec turned out the light. "He will be asleep till morning."

Nuzzling in, he turned out the lights and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, William," Alec kissed his temple and curled around him.

"Love you," he murmured, already dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you. Even if we don't say it enough," Alec said softly.

 

William didn't answer, he was already spread between the two, trying to have contact with both.

 

Alec smiled at them and settled down to sleep, one arm around William, who was holding on to James.

 

William was the first to wake the next morning and blindly sat up, searching for his glasses.

 

"What's wrong?" James opened his eyes slowly and yawned, muscles stiff. "Wow."

 

"Wheres my glasses?" He grumbled.

 

"Um, nightstand," James lifted his head and looked around. "I slept like the dead," he stretched and winced at the sore muscles.

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

 

"Sore..." James admitted. "Wrung out."

 

"Is that good?" He asked softly.

 

"Yes, I would have bolted otherwise," James admitted.

 

"Which is why we keep you close, solnyshko," Alec said, eyes still closed.

 

"Are you still thinking about bolting?" He asked warily.

 

"No, I'm too tired," James said softly. "And I'd rather not be alone right now."

Alec's hands went into his hair. "Is the cage comfortable?"

"No..." James admitted. "But it feels... good. I don't have to worry, there's no pressure."

Alec grinned. "Not yet," he said. "William still needs to get fucked," William arched an eyebrow but Alec carried on. "Perhaps we should find you a strap on, and I can make both of you my subs?"

 

"That requires clothes and leaving the flat," James yawned. "But if you like, Sir."

Alec's hand went to James. "Have a wash and then come have breakfast."

"Alright," James stood on shaky legs and headed for the bathroom.

William cheerfully trotted after him, following Jams.

 

James turned on the shower as hot as he could handle and stood under the water, letting it work away the soreness.

William stepped into the shower with him and pressed close to that hard body, feeling the cool matter against his skin.

 

"Hi," James smiled, eyes closed to shampoo his hair. "You sleep well?"

 

"Not really," He'd lain awake hours watching the two men beside him sleep, fascinated with every detail... and over hot. "I think that I need a bed specially made.'

"What for?" James grinned and rubbed shampoo into the curls.

"Three people don't fit on a double well, and you two are big at the best of times."

"We need a bigger place, and a bigger bed," James sighed. "Remind me to call the rental agent after breakfast."

"Why not buy? Between us, we should have enough. "

"That's true, we could get a floor and merge the flats," James rinsed them off. "Let's ask Alec. We could have Javier come in and design a playroom too," he winked at William.

William pressed against him "You are the one who's in a cock cage, James," he teased, cupping it.

"I have nothing against being on either end," James pressed a kiss to William's forehead. "It's safe with you and Alec."

"What does it feel like?" he asked slowly, "knowing that until Alec is pleased, that you don't get any pleasure?" he asked curiously.

"Like its a load off my mind. It gives me focus," James said. "I don't have to do anything except please him."

William nodded and leant in to kiss the man, one arm around his neck.

"Its... Liberating," James sighed into the kiss. "Sometimes I need to not overthink everything."

"And yet, I can tell by your face that your still doing just that," said Alec frowning from the bathroom door.

"Am not," James smiled against William's lips. "He asked how it felt."

"I see," Alec stepped in to join them and took James hand and lifted his fingers to his scarred face.

James shivered and closed his eyes, fingers shaking against Alec's rough cheeks.

"Open your eyes, James... I’m still me..."

"I know, but... I still think you're handsome," James said. "You're incredibly handsome. But not everyone can see that anymore."

 

He smiled. "When have I cared about everyone?"

"But they should know," James said. "Your smile, your eyes, the laugh lines. But all they see is the scar."

 

He shook his head. "Then it's up to you to see more."

 

"I do, I see YOU," James said. "You're still sarcastic, and brave, and cracking jokes. And you're still the person I trained with, the person who wouldn't leave me behind to pass."

 

"So let go of what was and focus on what could be."

 

"Yes..." James whispered, running his fingers across Alec's lips, before clutching onto him as if he'd disappear.

 

Alec's arms went around him and he gripped him tightly.

 

"You won't disappear again?" James checked, hesitant.

 

"I have no plans to," he assured.

 

James nodded and buried his face in Alec's chest again, a bit of a sigh escaping. He leaned up and kissed Alex desperately, hungry for more of him.

 

A hand twisting in James hair, he pointed to the floor.

 

James nodded and scrambled to kneel beside Alec, head against his thigh.

 

Alec smiled up at William and gave him an expectant look before the young man sighed and sunk to his knees as well.

 

"Good boys," Alec petted their heads. "James, look at me?" James looked up hesitantly, but brightened when he saw Alec's warm smile. "This is where you belong, where I can keep an eye on you," Alec said.

 

William shuffled forwards towards James and tugged his head down for a long, soothing kiss

 

"You make me very happy," Alec smiled, watching the two kiss. "James, make sure you get him hard."

 

William groaned as James suddenly took charge of the kiss, devouring his mouth.

 

James chuckled a bit and left William breathless, a satisfied growl escaping his lips at the unfocused eyes.

 

"Bastard," William complained in a half hearted voice.

 

"Really?" Alec teased. "I wouldn't start with insults, or you will never have an orgasm."

 

William’s response was a hungry whine.

 

"Easy, beautiful boy," James touched the trembling hands. "We have you," he kissed his way down William's stomach, stopping to bite at a nipple.

 

"I know," Will arched into that nip. "You've always had me."

 

"We try," James smiled, lapping at the precum on the tip of his cock.

 

"You're not usually this quiet," Alec teased. "If you aren't enjoying it, James can stop."

 

"Please don't," he breathed, hand moving into James hair.

 

James mouthed at his thigh with a laugh, William's cock passed over for a moment while he breathed him in.

 

William moaned, hips rolling in need, small whispers leaving him.

 

"We have you," James soothed, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to him. He finally sucked at the tip of William's cock, swallowing him down.

 

And William melted, with a low moan, his body arching.

 

James groaned around him, relaxing his throat to take as much of him in as he could.

 

Alec growled at the sight, and caught William in a fierce kiss.

 

William returned it, arms sliding around him to hold desperately to Alec.

 

"We have you," Alec said, carding fingers through his hair.

 

He couldn't answer, breaths coming in gasps. "Please... please..." 

 

"Easy, take a deep breath," Alec smiled. "Hold on."

 

William groaned and pressed against Alec, holding off his orgasm.

 

James let up the sucking for a moment to let William breathe.

 

"You doing alright?" He asked fondly, rolling his hands over William's arse.

 

William nodded, painfully hard.

 

"Come on beautiful boy," James smiled. "Let's see you come."

 

He'd held off for too long, and his gaze rose to Alec, seeking his permission.

 

"Go ahead, William," Alec nodded and James swallowed him whole, fingers teasing at William's balls.

 

He screamed his pleasure, his body arching. Throaty cries came from him as he quivered.

 

James hummed around him and swallowed him down with a sigh, arms around William's legs to keep him upright.

 

It was the only thing that kept him upright and he sunk into them gratefully.

 

"Beautiful boy," James smiled and kissed his stomach, making sure William wouldn't fall.

 

"You two are going to be the death of me," panted William, eyes half closed.

 

"Hardly, you have age on your side," Alec chuckled. "Come on, sit down though."

 

William barked a bitter laugh and shook his head as he sat heavily. "You two doing the sexing is exhausting to us mere mortals."

 

"Oh hush, my little fey prince," Alec kissed him. "I've never met a mere mortal with eyes like yours."

 

"Nor an arse like yours," James added with a smile.

 

Alec glared at James. "I was trying for romantic," he complained. 

 

"Well someone has to be realistic," James grinned unrepentantly.

Alec pouted and William found himself giggling at them.

 

"Come here, love," James gave Alec a sloppy kiss. "You look like an angry two year old."

 

"I was trying to be nice," he complained bitterly.

"Yes of course you were," James hid a smile. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions," he murmured, standing and embracing Alec, while William curled on the couch.

Alec pressed his head into James and gave a weary sigh, and his eyes closed as he pressed against him.

 

"I love you, you stubborn man," James said, brushing the hair off Alec's forehead. "Come sit."

"Hey, I'm the one telling you to sit," Alec grumbled affectionately.

"Yes, yes, semantics," James smiled, wrapping them in a blanket. "God, what time do we have to wake him for that family dinner? Do you have something you can wear?"

Alec snorted and gestured to the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing. "We could over power and kidnap him, I guess."

"We said we would," James reminded. "Maybe you'd better head out to the shops, we should have a couple of hours at least."

He groaned and nodded. "What am I looking for?" He asked, resigned to his fate.

"A shirt with buttons, and dress trousers, presentable shoes," James looked thoughtful. "I think you can get away with a sweater over, and open collar. Find something to bring out your eyes," he kissed Alec's cheek and handed him his trousers. "I'll shave you when you get back."

Grumbling, Alec mock saluted him and turned before marching out the door, grabbing his keys as he went.

James stayed on the couch with William next to him, snoring softly. "We can choose clothes when Alec gets back, so we match."

Alec shopping unsupervised was always an amusing thing and when he returned, William was blinking awake and being handed a mug of tea.

"Tell me you at least followed some of the instructions?" James asked.

"Shirt, smart jeans and jumper," he sounded pleased. "Also got a shirt for you and a jumper for him," he nodded at William.

 

"Oh, that works," James smiled. "Should I worry?"

Alec looked almost offended.

 

"We need to make a good impression, Alec," James said. "We don't want to lose him because we were stupid."

"I know that," Snapped Alec, inpatiently and glared at him. "Of course I know."

"So I know you get nervous," James said. "I just want to make sure you don't do something dumb because you're uncomfortable, because I've been known to do the same."

"Last time it was nearly punching my sister in the face," William said cheerfully as he passed them.

"She hit on me!" James sputtered. "She was sloshed and hit on me."

"You had a pulse, of course she did," William shrugged

"That's... Ew," James shuddered. "Your bloody sister!"

Alec put an arm around him. "But remember, only we know your going with a cock in a cage," growled Alec

James went pliant against him, breath crashing through his chest. "And you're the only two I want taking off my clothes."

William stepped forwards to James, grinning. "Perhaps we should be late," he suggests

 

"No, we're being responsible," James said regretfully. "I'd rather face your family head on, proud. We are thrilled to be allowed to love you, and have nothing to be sneaking in late about."

 

William sighed and turned away, walking towards the shower. 

"He's worried," James fretted once William was out of sight.

"What for?" Alec asked, sounding curious.

"His family didn't know he was gay last time I met them," James sighed. "And they think he's a computer tech. They really have no idea about his life."

Alec winced. "You went as his partner?" He asked.

"No, I went as his body guard," James said ruefully. "They thought he was putting them on about his job."

"But he probably was to a degree," Alec pointed out.

"Yes, but they thought he was a nobody," James snarled. "He said he did something for the government, and they thought he was lying about that. He bloody runs MI6's tech."

Alec's face darkened. "We could have a little fun with his family," mused Alec.

"Might do," James said thoughtfully. "But not in front of him."

 

Alec sighed but nodded in agreement. "Not in front of him," he agreed.

 

"I'd be perfectly happy to crucify the lot of them," James said darkly. "They treat him like shit."

 

"Perhaps he should go collared so he remembered that he belongs to us,' he groaned.

 

"So obvious?" James asked. "I was thinking the cock cage for his benefit."

 

Alec grinned. "A cage and a plug, perhaps. Keep his mind well and truly where we want it."

 

"I like it," James grinned as William reappeared. "I'm next for the shower. You can get him ready."

 

William scowled. "Whatever you’re up to, no," he said, surly.

 

"Up to? No, no," Alec said, kissing him. "We just want to remind you that you are ours, and that their opinion doesn't matter."

 

William was stiff and grumbled, but he melted into the kiss easily.

 

"And we love you," James stuck his head out of the bathroom door, shaving cream on his chin. "Alec, remember to shave."

With a sigh, William nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Cock cage and a plug, and at dinner if you need help, blink rapidly at us," Alec said. "We won't tolerate them being cruel to you."

He hesitated, it was obvious, but nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

Alec took the cashmere jumper out of the bag, just the color of William's eyes. "I got you this," he said softly. "It reminded me of when you open your eyes first thing."

William’s eyes widened as he stepped forwards and touched the soft material. It was brighter then he usually went for, but he loved it. ""Alec... its gorgeous..."

"I wanted you to have something comforting, even when I can't be holding you, and they're horrid," he said, tugging it over William's head, and handing him his glasses.

William put them on, and turned to glance at himself in the mirror. Refined. Grown up. He made a small, pleased noise.

"You look very good, very much like the branch head you are," Alec said. "Now, I think the cock cage before the plug."

The subtle shift, from lover to dominant made William flush and he licked his lips before kneeling.

"Good boy," Alec said proudly, cupping William's chin to kiss him. He clicked on the cock cage and walked around William. Clad only in the sweater and glasses, his arse cheeks sticking out below, Alec licked his lips. He looked much more the sophisticated sub, and less the vulnerable son. And every inch the man Alec shared a bed with.

William shifted, arousal spreading through him. His back arched, hands by his sides, breath in short pants as Alec eyed him.

"Spread your legs for me," Alec slicked up the plug. "We'll have to go somewhere fun and use the vibrating setting soon."

"If by fun, you mean work," William panted, "I may murder you."

"I was thinking more of a nice, dark, loud, club," Alec slid the tip of the plug in. "Somewhere with a St. Andrew's cross, and private rooms."

William groaned, his eyes closing. "Well, there's a club near where my family are staying..." he whispered.

"Really?" James came out of the bathroom. "That might be just the reward for enduring their nonsense. But it mean no drinking at dinner."

"The Asylum," he breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" James asked, confused.

 

"The name of the club... it's just around the corner. Dress code... James look it up?"

 

"Oh, of course," James grabbed his phone. "Black tie or fetish wear, revealing preferred. Hmmm, I like it."

 

"So we go from casual to fetishism," he said, nodding.

 

"Leather trousers?" Alec suggested. "And his collar and cuffs."

 

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get into leather trousers?"

 

"Not half as hard as getting you out of them with a swollen cock," Alec pointed out, and William groaned as the plug finally slipped in completely. "Or we can go in black trousers, bowtie, and a jacket, no shirts?" Alec grinned.

 

"Prefer leather for me," William said, unconsciously grinding back.  
"I like leather on you," James agreed. "Black leather trousers to match your collar, and a poet shirt maybe. Something sheer."

 

William nodded, pleased with the ideas as he sat up slowly, gasping as the plug moved in him. "We going to play hard, later?" He asked, eyeing the pair with a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

"Hard as you need, love," James kissed him, hard enough to steal his breath.

 

Alec groaned as he watched William melted into the kiss. "Question is, can you take it?" Alec challenged in a purr.

 

"Oh, I know he can," James smiled. "He shows his best side as a sub when you challenge him," he ran a hand over William's belly.

 

"And neither of you have seen me with a St Andrew's cross," William practically purred.

 

"No, we haven't," James nipped at his neck. "But I'm quite sure you'll make us proud, love. You're exquisite in restraints."

 

"Keep playing and we won't get to my parents," hummed William.

 

"Oh no, we promised," James said. "Alec even went shopping."

 

"He did? For more then Jumpers?"

 

"He got himself a nice dinner outfit," James smiled. "And a jumper for you, and shirt for me. We will all match a bit, present as a united force."

 

He nodded slowly. "Let's go shock everyone then," he said and sounded resigned.

 

"We will," James said. "But we will also not tolerate them treating you badly."

 

He shrugged. "They will though. I just don't care any more. I have you two."

 

"No, they won't," Alec said firmly. "We'll leave, all three of us."

 

"But then I get it in the neck next time," he said gently.

 

"There doesn't have to be a next time, William," James said. "Every meeting can end once they behave badly. You don't have to allow it."

 

"And have them blaming me for not being able to take a joke?" He asked, his smile sad.

 

"It's never a joke to be abused," Alec put his hands on William's shoulders. "And I'll be happy to explain it to them in fine detail. Even with my big mouth and no filter, I'm learning the difference. So there's no reason why they can't."

 

William shook his head. "I'd rather go and leave as soon as we can."

 

"Alec, shower," James emerged. "D'you want me to shave you?"

 

Alec grumbled but took himself off. "Why not, come on."

 

James laughed and followed him, secretly pleased. It was an old ritual between them, a shave, dinner somewhere, and then a club.

 

"You alright?" Alec asked when they stepped into the shower together and the noise would stop William hearing.

"Yes, I just hate how they've treated him," James sighed. "He's wonderful, and he thinks he deserves it."

 

"He is wonderful," agreed Alec as he kissed his jaw.

 

"Alec," James murmured, the scruff on Alec's jaw rubbing his face, and making him hard.

 

The man chuckled. "Your not coming until he does and he isn't coming anytime soon," purred James.

 

"I know," James sighed. "Let me shave you then," he couldn't resist rutting against Alec for a moment.

 

Alec groaned and leant in to nip his jaw lightly.

 

"You feel so good," James whispered, nuzzling his throat.

 

"I want you," Alec growled, pushing against him.

 

"I'm yours to have, always have been," James sighed against his lips. "But later, at the club. You can have me where everyone can see."

 

"Where William can watch," he growled, biting his neck.

 

"That too," James bit back a moan, knees weak with arousal.

 

"Get the lube, and another plug," the man suddenly.

 

James moaned and shivered, nodding. He left Alec in the shower, and returned with a shorter, wider plug then William had, and a bottle of lube.

 

Alec took it. "Good. I'm going to fill you will my cum and plug it in you. Any objections?"

 

"Gods, Alec," James moaned softly. "No. Of course not. Please."

 

He smiled. "Turn and face the shower wall. Don't come."

 

"Yes, Sir," James growled softly, turning. He relaxed into Alec's hands and sighed.

 

A slick finger pushed inside him, before it was swiftly replaced by his cock, pushing in firmly.

 

"Dammit, Alec," James groaned, pushing back against him. He leaned his head back against Alec's shoulder.

 

"Don't you dare come..." he growled in his ear. "You'll feel me in you all evening... maybe I'll have Q clean you with his tongue later..."

 

James groaned and shivered, reaching for Alec's hand.

 

"You like that idea?" He growled. "The boy cleaning my cum from you?" He muttered.

 

"God yes," James whispered, bracing against Alec's thrusts.

 

Alec sunk his teeth into his neck, hard, slowing to draw out the tease. "You do have a rather fine arse, I can't wait to play later. The boy isn't going to know what hit him."

 

"Alec," James cried out at the teeth, biting his fist to stop his orgasm. "You'd better bring comfortable clothes for the trip home, those leather pants won't go on again sweaty,"

 

Alec convulsed and then came, hard, inside his lover.

 

James stayed still, careful to clench his cheeks while Alec caught his breath and relaxed. 

 

"I can feel you squeezing," the man murmured. "Good..." he pulled out slowly.

 

"You said to stay," James panted."

 

Slowly, Alec pulled out and gently replaced the plug.

 

James moaned softly and went lax against him with a sigh. "That was so good," he murmured.

 

"Even if you didn't get to come?"

 

"I'm not sixteen, Alec," James laughed. "I can enjoy you inside me without an orgasm."

 

He shivered and chuckled. "Alright. Go make sure the boy doesn't tear himself apart."

 

James stepped out of the shower on shaky legs, and found a towel. He took a minute to calm his breath, and made his way into the living room.

 

William was there, tea in hand, pacing.

 

"I'm sorry, Alec decided I needed a plug as well," James said. "Are you alright?"

 

He nodded. Distracted.

 

"What happened?" James asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

 

He frowned at him. "What? We have to go and you two are playing in the shower," he snapped.

 

"We're still early, William," James frowned. "I didn't mean to stress you, I'm sorry."

 

He shook his head. "No, don't apologize..."

 

"Alright," James frowned and sat down to tie his shoes. When Alec emerged from the bathroom, he gave James a questioning look, but he only shrugged.

 

"I'm just restless about seeing them," he said loudly to the pair. "I want to introduce you as my partners and... well, it won't be pretty."

 

"Then let it not be pretty," Alec said, and James nodded.  
"We love you William, no matter how they behave tonight," James held out his arms.

 

With a groan, William stepped into them.

 

"You're our boy," James kissed his forehead. "You won't be alone."

 

William nodded and smiled. "I know, I know."

 

"Good," James groaned around the plug. "Let's make this short."

 

He arched an eyebrow at James. "Um... are you okay?"

 

"Yes," James hissed. "Let's just say I still have on a cock cage, and I'm plugged full."

 

"And full of my cum," Alec said proudly.

 

James managed to blush at that. "Yes, let's make dinner as short as possible. I've got blue balls." William snorted and slid his hand into James’s.

 

"We all ready?" James checked as they gathered their things and left. 

 

James tried not to walk stiffly when they got to the restaurant. "Here goes nothing," he sighed to Alec.

 

Alec looked at him, amused, and let William go ahead. "Relax," he muttered, hand resting on his bottom and massaging the plug. "Or I will get the ball stretcher attachment to that thing," and suddenly James’s plug began to vibrate gently.

 

"You're fucking evil," James bit his lip. "We're supposed to make a good impression."

 

"So make an impression and introduce me," he hummed, pushing James forwards.

 

"Fine," James whispered, waiting for William to greet his parents.

 

The vibration stopped and William moved forwards. "Mother. Father," he greeted.

 

"Hello," James smiled and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again. And this is our other partner, Alec."

 

William’s mother looked down at his hand, and her lips curled. "Other partner?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Alec gave her a rather bland smile. "I work in SIS as well."

 

His mother smiled thinly. "Why does William need two men like you," it was obvious that she did not approve, "to protect him?" 

 

"He doesn't, he helps us do our jobs at SIS. But we both love him very much," Alec said. "Its more he looks out for us on assignment, and we look out for him here."

His mother’s face darkened and she turned away from them, catching Williams wrist. "I'd like a word with my son."

 

"No," James and Alec stepped in, one on each side.

William turned and there was fury in his gaze. "Both of you," he said, a cool command in his voice. "Stand down."

James took a deep breath and nodded to Alec, stepping back, and pulling Alec with him.

"What are we doing?" Alec growled as William rounded on his parents... and exploded.

"We're here as backup, but he looks like he's doing alright by himself," James smiled.

 

"He’s going to be upset," Alec said as the shouts got louder, others joined in and William shouted over the rest.

 

"That's enough," James said, taking Alec's hand and flanking William on each side. "Are you ready to go, love?"

William turned and stalked out of the restaurant, walking fast.

"About what I expected," James sighed and followed him. "What can we do to help?"

William just shook his head, angry.

 

"Come on, we have other things planned," Alec fell into step beside him. "I'm sorry, William. I hoped for better."

 

He stopped and swung his fist at a lamp post.

 

"Hey, hey," James pulled him back before he could punch again. "Let's go work off that energy. Tell us what they said?"

 

"That no son of theirs sleeps with a man, let alone two, and asked if I was being coerced... or paid."

 

"How fucking dare they ask if you're being paid? Who the hell do they.think they are?" James whirled back around to go give them a piece of his mind.

 

Alec grabbed his arm. "Easy," he breathed.

 

"They have no right to think that of their son!" James yelled. "Who the fuck thinks that about their child?"

 

"James," William snapped. "Enough. Follow me," he ordered and walked... out, away, just to get away before he blew. He moved with restless energy. 

 

"Club?" Alec asked hopefully.

"I'm too wound up to play," he snarled and went for another wall to hit, but Alec looped an arm around him to yank back.

"I think it might be exactly what you need," James walked up on his other side. "And a good way for all three of us to blow off steam. What if we go dancing first?"

William snarled and jerked in Alec's grip... who suddenly howled as the man's fist connected with his balls.

"Woah... that's enough," James hauled William off by the collar. "Time to go then, and you're going to be spending quite a bit of time in cuffs for that one."

William lunged at James, spitting with anger. "Get off me," he spat.

"William, STOP IT!" James raised his voice. "That is quite enough. Now, we're going to go. None of us are going to get so out of control in public that it creates a spectacle."

"I’m hardly creating a spectacle," he snapped, but allowed James to frog march him. Alec fell into step, glaring.

"Why did you take that out on Alec?" James scolded. "He didn't do anything to deserve that, and he's been quite supportive all day. We're on your side, William. I know you're angry and hurting, but don't take it out on your support system."

 

"I don't like being held against my will," he spat.

"I was trying to stop you from hurting yourself," Alec panted. "You use your hands for your inventions, and to run missions. Our lives can depend on them."

He softened suddenly and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

"Come on then, how about some actual dinner?" Alec pulled William close with an arm around his shoulders.

He nodded. "Dinner. It sounds good."

"Good, you choose," James smiled and flanked William on the other side.

"Alec, you chose," William leant against James, feeling exhausted.

 

"There's a good Japanese noodle shop a block over," Alec wrapped his jacket protectively around William.

When they got there, William seemed much more grounded but he didn't look happy and it was easy to see why.

"I'm sorry," James whispered. "I wish it would have gone better."

"But we will have you on your knees until your steadier," he looked at James. "24/7 for a few days. I'm sure we could both mark him."

"Yes, sounds like a good idea," James agreed. "Give you something to focus on."

William twitched. Already the urge to hurt was so strong.

"Shhh," Alec ran a nail down his neck. "Focus. Soon."

"I am focused," William hissed.

 

"Eat your food," James said softly. "Do you still want to go to the club, or go home?"

He shook his head. "Home. I want a bath."

"Alright, I'll get boxes," Alec said, standing. He paid the bill and returned with containers to carry the extra food.

Q leant against James and seemed more exhausted with every step, anger weighing him down until he could have exploded.

"Almost there," James whispered, unlocking the door. "Come on, let's get you in the tub."

He was shaking when he got back, the rage and the hurt boiling. He was hurting, wanted to hurt himself, it was obvious in his flitting gaze.

 

"Come on, I'll sit with you," James smiled.

"Don’t trust me not to hurt myself?" William asked and shrugged. It was probably for the best that they did not trust him right now.

 

We love you, and that's why we're going to keep an eye on you," James said softly.

 

William kept his mouth shut, wisely so, it seemed. His face said that he was itching to pick a fight with someone and the pair of agents would have been the first choices. 

 

"We can go running in the morning," Alec suggested. "Since we're making an early night of it. Good way to blow off some steam."

"We better not be that early," growled William.

"Well you can sleep in," Alec said. "I need to run if I can't punch someone."

"You can take it out on me," Alec said and caught James eye. "Not in a bad way... Im in a very bad place right now..."

"What do you need, both of you?" James ran his fingers through William's hair.

"I need to..." William paused. "To not think..."

"And what helps you do that?" James asked.

"You know what does... I need... to be controlled. Hard."

"That doesn't include you cutting yourself," James said sternly. "As long as you can accept that."

"Which is why I am saying you need to take over because I don't honestly trust myself much at the moment,"

"Ok then," James nodded. "Strip, and go find me your cuffs."

He nodded and slipped off his shirt and trousers down to his underwear. "All the way?"

"Yes," James shed his own clothes. "You as well, Alec."

Alec arched an eye brow. "Why?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Because why do you get to wear your clothes, and we're naked?" James laughed. "You get to be in charge, I still have a plug and cock cage."

"I think we need to be in charge," Alec said as William scuffed off.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Gods I hate them. How could they say those things to their son?"

Alec shrugged and pulled James closer to kiss him. "I’m going to let you lead this."

"Alright," James nodded. "Good job, William," he took the restraints. "What do you want, crop, whip, belt?"

William shifted. "Whatever you feel is best," he replied, shifting from foot to foot.

"Bring me the flogger and the whip then," James said.

He got them and when he came back, he knelt, offering them up.

"Thank you, love," James kissed his forehead. "Turn for me. I'm going to warm you up with the flogger first."

William did and Alec glanced at James, as if asking what he wanted him to do.

"Hold his hands, Alec?" James asked, shaking out the flogger.

Alec caught William’s wrists and held them up.

"Take a deep breath, William," James swung the flogger across his shoulders with a smack.

 

William jerked, gasping a breath, toes curling.

"Easy... easy," James snapped the leather in the opposite direction.  _ Kiss him _ , he mouthed to Alec.

Alec did, hard and William shivered in the grip, shaking hard.

"We have you, you're safe," James laid a line of horizontal stripes across William's shoulders. "I can't hear you."

"Please don't stop, keeper," he cried out,  wriggling. Alec grasped both Williams hands in one and the other touched the quivering man.

"Good boy," James pressed a kiss to William's shoulder. "Take a deep breath, get ready for the whip."

William groaned and flexed against Alec, eyes opening wide to look at him.

"Good job," James leaned in and kissed William's cheek, trailing the whip across his ankles. "Breathe."

William did, trying to lean back into James, searching for comfort.

 

"Such a good boy," James kissed his neck. "What a good sub."

 

"Need to... going to..." he was babbling, grinding mindlessly against Alec who still held the cuffs.

 

William positively whined, grinding desperately.

 

"No, no. You needed rough," James reminded. "Trust me, we have you."

 

"I trust you... I love you..." the words were almost a drunken slur.

 

"Beautiful boy," James murmured, kissing William's hot skin. Alec ran his free hand over William's arms and nodded.

 

William had to work to control himself, his eyes closing, whimpering softly.

 

James mouthed his way down William's neck and nipped at him. "Alright, deep breath," he murmured, bringing the whip across the burning skin.

 

William roared in pain, pleasure and the emotions needed to just service. His eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking. "One!"

 

"Good job," James whispered, smoothing his hair.

 

"You should see his face," Alec all but purred. "It's a picture."

 

"Take one, my phone is next to you," James suggested. He snapped the whip leather across William's back, leaving red welts behind.

 

Alec did, supporting William as the blow landed, and tossing the phone to James.

 

"Look up at me," James ordered, holding William by the hair. "My beautiful boy, with those emerald eyes."

William tilted his head back, green eyes open to look up at blue.

 

"Hold on to Alec," James gave him a fierce kiss, swinging the whip against his thighs.

 

Alec held him securely, trapping the trembling figure until he could stand no longer and legs seemed to want to give

James worked his way down William's back and legs, through the rest of the strokes, until the only thing holding him was Alec's hands.

 

"Easy," James ran his hand over William's back. "We're done."

 

"Knees have gone," Alec murmured,  trying to support William

 

"Let's lie him down on his stomach," James lifted him under the arms. "You did so good, beautiful boy."

 

Mewling, William curled into a ball, trembling. Exhausted and needy.

 

"We have you," James held a glass of water for him to sip. He kissed each whip mark on William's back, and Alec brought a damp towel to wipe him down.

 

William sighed, eyes closing under the attention. He wasn't hard - the cage saw to that - but he was wanting an orgasm, craving one badly. He wouldn't beg, though.

 

"Tell us what you need?" Alec asked, seeing his expression.

 

He shook his head, body undulating like a snake, a motion that he could barely control, let alone want to.

 

"It's alright, lay back and relax," Alec frowned at the cock cage, and unsnapped it. "Do you want to come?"

 

Within a moment, he was hard. Arching, he whined desperately.

 

"That's it, breathe," James rubbed a hand down his thigh. "Good boy."

 

"Im trying," he muttered. "Really I am..."

 

"I know, and you're doing so good," James soothed, as Alec fisted William's cock.

 

"They hate me..." he said, a growl in his tone.

 

"They don't deserve you," Alec said softly. "They're very lucky you try."

 

"There still family," whispered the boy, eyes closing sadly.

 

"And that doesn't mean you let them be cruel," James wrapped William in his arms.

William shivered, his eyes closing as he watched James and leaned unto him.

 

"Stop thinking, and come for us," James whispered in his ear, voice rough.

 

He couldn't come. He tried and tried to let go, but his mind was just far too occupied... he could not come. He whimpered, irritated. 

 

"Come here, little one," James spooned around him. 

 

Swatting a hand away from his engorged member, William sobbed with frustration and hurt.

 

"Not enough pain to stop your mind?" James whispered.

 

"I’m in too much emotional pain to care much," he whispered softly, eyes closing.

 

"Can you sleep, or do you need distracting?" James asked.

 

"Just sleep..." he said quietly.

 

"Do you want us to hold you?" James murmured, brushing fingers through his hair.

 

He nodded, pressing close, one hand reaching back to pull Alec close behind him.

 

"You're special to us, William," Alec murmured. "No matter how we fuck up."

 

"You very rarely do that,' the man breathed.

 

"Nonsense," Alec said with a smile. "If we manage a whole day, it's a rare miracle."

 

"You manage every day," he breathed, eyes closed.

 

Alec kissed his forehead, and met James's eyes with a frown. "Sleep, love," he said, curling around William.

 

And William did, he was very soon in a restless sleep, his body twitching restlessly. 

 

"What was that about?" Alec asked with a frown. 

 

"Too far in his head, I think," James sighed. "They get to him badly."

 

"How can we get him out?"

 

"Let him rest," James said. "We can see in the morning. I hate that they hurt him so badly."

"He stood up to them," James said slowly. "That makes me proud."

 

"Yes, but it wore him out. He'll be exhausted for a day or two."

 

"What's the likelihood of him hurting himself?" Alec asked softly, worry in his tone.

 

"Pretty high," James sighed. "I'll take first watch?"

 

Alec nodded and curled up behind William, arms around him. "How do we keep him safe?"

 

"No idea," James sighed. "I really don't know."

 

With a sigh, Alec pressed his face into the back of William's neck.

 

James ran his hands down William's back. "Rest, love. Sleep."

 

"I'm worried about him, James..." Alec admitted.

 

"I am too. I hate watching him hurting," James said softly. "But I don't know how to help."

 

Alec shrugged. "We take total control. Everything. Eating. Drinking. Toileting. Complete control of him and his life."

 

"That might be just the thing," James nodded. "But it will mean all of us being off work."

 

"He won't like that... unless one of us stays in Q branch all the time..."

 

"Hmmm... it bears thinking about. How could we make it work and not interfere with his job at Six?" James asked. "We still need to sleep occasionally."

 

He snorted. "Sleep isn't an issue, James. Neither of us sleep deep. I'm spooning and your  all over him like a rash at night."

 

"True... But will that be more harmful, taking away the last bit of autonomy he has?" James fretted. "I don't interfere with Q branch."

 

"You don't," Alec agreed. "I can and would. What about his family? Could they cause more trouble then they have?"

 

"They really need to drop off the face of the earth, AFTER they apologize," James grumbled. "I'm sure they can. The question is, how do we stop them?"

 

"We could make them vanish," Alec suggested.

 

"He'll suspect us, and then hate us," James sighed. "Blackmail? Threats?"

 

'Again, he could find out," said the man softly

 

"What do we do then?" James asked. "He can't keep going through this."

Alec shrugged and kissed the back of the curly dark hair. William whimpered, shivering. "For now," Alec said, "We love him... to the best of our ability... we love him..."

 

James nodded and hugged them both. "Love you too, Alec. "We'll do our best."

 

He nodded and brushed James jaw. "Sleep now."

 

James nodded and soon drifted off, still touching both his lovers.

 

William jerked awake in the early hours, shuddering uncontrollable. He had an itch... and itch that he wanted to scratch.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" James opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

 

"I'm going to get in the shower," he said quietly. "I need to... do things. Shower."

 

"Ok," James got up and followed, stashing the razor in a drawer. "What's on the day's agenda?"

 

"Shower, work, home, bed," he shrugged.

 

"Alright," James pulled a suit out of the closet and started to dress. "Wake Alec, will you?"

 

He moved forward and shook the blonde roughly, until Alec reached out and grabbed his wrist. William yelped. 

 

"Alec, relax," James yelled. "William, talk to him. You can't just grab him."

 

Alec blinked, eyes opening. He let go of the man and William stumbled back.

 

"I'm sorry Alec, I told him to wake you," James apologized. "Are you awake?"

 

The  blonde agent nodded. "Of course." he said softly.

 

"Sorry, let William know you're ok?"

 

Q stepped back. "It doesn't matter," he said dryly

 

"Of course it matters," James said. "We tend to wake up violent when we get startled though."

 

"So do we," William said and left the room, aiming for the kitchen, for tea.

 

"You still up for following him around all day at Q Branch?" James asked Alec. "He's already in a strop."

 

He growled an oath and sat up slowly. "I should."

 

"Probably," James sighed. "He isn't doing so well."

 

"I should imagine that he could be a lot worse," said Alec thoughtfully.

 

"True, just keep a close eye on him," James gave Alec a tired smiled. "He was thrashing in his sleep most of the night, he's probably exhausted."

 

Alec nodded and rolled out of bed. "I will, I promise," he said quietly. "He will be safe with me."

 

"Your lunches are packed, and there's coffee, and cookies," James yawned. "See you tonight."

 

William nodded and reached out to touch his hand, a sweet gesture.

 

"Have a good day, loves," James smiled. "I’ll miss you both."

Alec arched an eyebrow and followed William, frowning at the hacker.

 

"Call if you need me," James headed off to bed.

 

"Like I need," Q muttered under his breath, "two overprotective men trailing after me."

 

"You have two men who love you, and want to be sure you're alright," Alec said sternly.

 

"I am fine," he said patiently, eyes closing.

 

"And we're here to make sure you stay that way," Alec said. "Last night was painful to watch, and I'm sure it hurt even worse being the center of it."

 

"We are not talking about it," said the man with a growl.

 

"No, you're going to go be the Quartermaster, and I'm going to bring you lunch, and tea," Alec said.

 

That made him pause... and then William slowly nodded. "Why not," he said, a touch of sarcasm as he got in the car.

 

"You don't have to take it out on us," Alec pointed out. "We're doing the best we can without you talking."

 

"I don't want to talk about them," he said pointedly and shrugged. "There's no point."

 

"Ok, well let's go run MI6," Alec nodded. "And anyway, I was thinking that it's not going to change. Might as well figure ways around it."

 

William stared at him and shook his head, almost confused by the man.

 

"How can we make it easier for you to deal with, since it doesn't seem like they are going to be accepting us any time soon?" Alec continued.

 

William let out a noise of... suffering, grateful for the glass between them and the driver. "By not bringing it up constantly," he said quietly, irritable.

.

Alec nodded and offered him a hand to hold.

 

With a sigh, William reached out and squeezed his hand back.

 

"So, what time do you want lunch?" Alec asked. "I was thinking sushi," he rubbed each finger.

 

"About one ish," he replied.

 

"And do you take your tea the same as at home?" Alec checked.

 

William’s smile was a little cold. "Stronger and sweeter."

 

"Alright then, let's go," Alec opened the car door for them. "You have a branch to run," he shouldered William's bag.

 

William stepped forwards and opened his hands to Alec.

 

"I have it, I'm your hired muscle for the day," Alec winked. "You worry about saving the world," he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

 

With a glum nod, William turned and walked back into the building and down into Q branch, letting Alec meet his stride (which he did easily, damn it).

 

"Morning," Alec greeted R. "Who wants tea?"

 

Minions shouted there yes's as Q went through them all and to his office.

 

"Alright, bring your mugs to the kitchen," Alec's eyes widened. "One at a time, there's cookies."

 

The minions seemed to be over joyed at the news and there was soon a line, taking full advantage of the double oh who was, for some reason, following Q.

 

Alec shook his head and smiled, reminded of nothing more than a line of kindergarten children. He made tea and handed out the cookies he'd brought, and sent R to being William a mug.

 

Q glanced up as R came in. "Keep 006 busy, will you? The pair seem to think I need babysitting."

 

"Oh god, they still don't realize you're the brains of the operation?" R rolled her eyes. "He can test out the new night vision scope rifles, if that works?"

 

Q nodded. "They think I'm on the verge of falling apart... which isn't far off the truth, but here is the best place. Keep him out of my way?"

 

"Sure, can I make him buy us all lunch?" R asked with a grin.

 

Q smiled and nodded. "Of course you  can."

 

"He mentioned sushi," R looked devious. "I can eat a lot of sashimi."

 

Q smiled. "Enjoy his services and keep him from my hair."

 

"I'm quite sure we're more than up for the task," R grinned. "006, I need some help..."

 

Alec trotted over. "What is it, I'm meant to be helping Q."

 

"We have a new scope rifle... I'd really love to get an agent's opinion on it. But I don't want to bother you..."

 

Alec made a sound.  "I should stay close to your boss."

 

"Oh, alright. I'll just ask 009," R said with a frown. "It's just... He's rather rude. He did get to test the Aston Martin."

 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Let's do it."

 

"So, you can test it first in the light, and then there's infrared..." R brought him down to the shooting range. "At least 100 rounds with each."

 


End file.
